Here For You
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Kristin is feeling blue. Only a tickle monster or two can help her.


**This is a request EmeraldMoonGreen requested from guestsurprise! Enjoy**!

* * *

Kristin was on her way to the Grant Mansion. It had a been a long day at school but she was ready to meet up with her friends and have some peace and quiet. But her peace came to an end when something smacked her upside the face.

"OW!" She gasped, now rubbing the side where the paper hit. She looked down and noticed a piece of paper on the ground. Curious, she picked it up and opened it. Her eyes began to well up with tears as she saw the note that read:

Hey loser, why are you still going to our school anyway? You don't have any friends and no one likes you! When are you gonna leave?! We can't stand you!

She then turned as she heard malicious and hurtful laughter; the bullies were cracking up on the side of the road. Grief stricken, Kristin ran towards the Grant Mansion as fast as her legs could carry her! Once there, she burst through the door and closed the door in a frenzy. Rachel and Sasha ran in hearing her sobs and walked up to her quickly.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Sasha asked, now rubbing her back.

"Tell us Kristin." Rachel coaxed gently.

"I-It's nothing." Kristin whispered, wiping her face with her sleeve.

"Kristin…"

"I promise, it's nothing." She said sadly, now quickly hugging them both and heading up to her room.

"Something is definitely wrong…what happened?" Sasha asked outloud.

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out." Rachel said.

"And I know just the person. Jocu! Can you hear us?" Sasha said outloud, not too loud, but loud enough.

"Of course Sasha; you know I'm never far away," A voice said from behind them. Both girls jumped in surprise and spun around to see the large and handsome titan standing behind them. They squealed in happiness as he scooped them up in his arms and nuzzled them. "Now then, what can I do to help?"

"A friend of ours. Her name is Kristin…she…"

"I know. I saw everything from my portal." He said sadly.

"Really?" Rachel said in shock.

"What happened?"

"A few nasty teenagers did something to her. I didn't see everything because another child needed my assistance, but I will get to the bottom of this." Jocu responded, now hugging them once more and putting them down.

"Thanks Jocu!" Rachel smiled, hugging his waist.

"Yes, thanks!" Sasha grinned, hugging him too.

"No problem girls," He whispered, now teleporting to her room. Seeing Kristin was asleep, he grinned and snapped his fingers, effectively transporting her to his castle.

A few minutes later…

Kristin opened her sleepy eyes and her eyes widened seeing she was in a room filled with gold and white feathers on the walls and feathers hanging from the ceiling. As she tried to sit up, the large bed she was on began wiggling against her, playfully trying to wake her up.

"AH! W-what is this?! Where am I?!" She gasped, now trying to get up, but the bed began wiggling along her and a stray feather happened to brush against her neck briefly, making her giggle.

"H-Hey!" She laughed, now jumping up, making the bed wiggle and jiggle in playful agitation. The bed knew where she was ticklish, but when she got up, it had no way to get her now!

"W-What?" She gasped, now stumbling to her feet, now seeing the bed send flurries of feathers to snag her and bring her back to it. As she did, the feathers on the carpet attempted to tickle her ankles and knees. Kristin was startled, but she didn't scream. But the carpet was unaffected! Despite her not laughing, it seemed determined to find her tickle spots! Soon, the long feathers on the walls reached out and attempted to tickle her stomach and armpits.

"H-Hey!" She said in fear, now jumping away from the wall.

But her not laughing seemed to excite the room even more! It presented a challenge!

"What's going on? She's not laughing," Blithe said, now watching her from their large portal mirror from another room.

"I can see that. But she's got to be ticklish somewhere, otherwise the room wouldn't be this excited." Jest said, now leaning back and crossing his legs.

"But she's not ticklish in the ordinary places," added Amio.

"True. We can tell she's not ticklish on her stomach, armpits, or ankles. Let's see how she reacts with the black knights," Jocu smirked, now whistling loud.

Meanwhile, Kristin quickly ran out of the room in fear, not knowing that was Jocu's room!

"Where am I? Why are there feathers everywhere!" Kristin said, now feeling a nearby wall and scratching at it gently. The wall seemed to wiggle happily under her scratching. "This place seems to be alive!"

"We all are." A ghostly voice said behind her. Kristin spun around and saw a line of black knights since she was now in the guard room.

"P-Please don't hurt me!" Kristin begged, now falling to the ground.

"Do not fear us; we were sent to cheer you up." The knights cooed, now each gently poking and prodding her. Kristin didn't laugh, but she smiled and giggled at their sweet attempts to cheer her up.

"Hmmmm…she's still not laughing as much as we thought. Let us introduce ourselves brothers." Jocu grinned, now standing and snapping his fingers and teleporting to where Kristin was. Once they arrived, the knights backed away and Kristin stood to her feet. Still sleepy, she stumbled out of the room and ran right into Prince Vivo.

"Easy there cutie pie. What's your hurry?" Vivo smiled, now purring into her cheek.

"GAH! Wh-Who are you?! Where am I?!" Kristin gasped, now looking in more curiosity as the other brothers walked in.

"Allow me to introduce myself and my brothers. I am Prince Jocu, the one you just met is Vivo, this is Jest, Jape, Blithe Jovi and Amio. We are the tickle monster brothers," Jocu introduced.

"W-What?! How can tickle monsters be real?"

"Oh but we are, and you are a very brave one. You are not afraid?" Jocu grinned, now placing a gentle hand on her face.

"No I'm not afraid your highness; I'm just confused on why I'm not in my room and why those feathers were trying to tickle me," Kristin responded politely, now rubbing her eyes, still sleepy and confused.

"That's because you're in my tickle realm and you were in some of the tickly rooms. And we are very curious as to why you weren't laughing," Jocu grinned.

"Well, it's…" She paused when Jocu started wiggling his claws at her.

"Maybe we need to find out where it is," He chuckled. Kristin then saw all the brothers wiggle their claws at her.

"GAH! No!" She screamed, now running and the brothers taking after her.

"I got her! I got her!" Amio laughed, now running and pouncing on her. He and Vivo pounced on her and held her down. As they did, the note fell out of her pocket and Jocu picked it up.

"What does it say?" Jest asked.

"No! Please! Give that back!" Kristin pleaded.

"Take it easy," Jest cooed, now sitting down next to her and Blithe began running his hands through her hair. Jocu then read the note outloud for all the brothers to hear! Kristin knew for sure they would call her a freak, but rather than teasing her they all took turns hugging her.

"Don't believe a word of this junk Kristin; none of this is true. And to prove it; we're gonna cheer you up like you've never been cheered up before."

"It will be great; where do we begin Jocu?" Vivo grinned, now wagging his tail and purring against her.

"Everywhere! Search every tickle spot there is!" Jocu commanded. And with that, every brother began tickling her abs, stomach, armpits, back of legs, and ears. She smiled at them for them trying, but she was not going to tell them where her spot was.

"She's not laughing," Jape said in playful frustration.

"Oh no! Maybe she's not ticklish at all!" Vivo said in horror.

"Calm down; there is one place we haven't tried…." Jocu grinned.

"Like where?"

"Like….here!" And with that Jocu bent down and blew a large raspberry in her neck. Kristin yelled with such intensity she shot to her feet with giggles. "AHA! I KNEW IT!"

"GET HER NECK!" Vivo yelled happily, now jumping up to grab her.

"GAH! NONONONONONONONO!" Kristin yelled in laughter, now running as fast as her legs could carry her. But when she looked over her shoulder, she yelled in glee as she saw all seven brothers running on all fours after her and Jocu was in the lead.

"I've got you now doll!" Jocu laughed, now pouncing on her playfully and tackling her. He immediately dug his black claws in her neck, tickling her.

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!"

"Not yet beautiful," Vivo smiled, now walking over and purring in her neck.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA VIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIVO STAHAHAHP!"

"Get her and get her good brothers," Jest smiled, now letting his tail wiggle all over her neck.

"Tickle tickle tickle…my how beautiful your laugh is," Blithe smirked, now playfully kissing the back of her neck.

"My turn!" Jovi laughed, now wiggling his long claws on her neck near her ears.

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA OHOHOHOHOHHONOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!" Kristin laughed, now her face red.

"HEHEHEEHHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEEHEHHEHEHELP!"

"You're not going anywhere," Jape chuckled, now nibbling the area under her neck playfully. But soon, she was almost about to pass out!

"Alright brothers! Enough." Jocu commanded and they stopped and Jocu bit her neck to release his recovering venom. Once she sat up and hugged each brother, Jocu pulled her to his chest.

"Now then, you are not alone anymore Kristin. We are all here for you." Jocu cooed in her ear.

"Really?"

"Of course. We will come for you whenever you need us, just like those in the Grant Mansion."

Kristin was overjoyed, now having brand new friends to have her back like the aliens.

"Now then, Rachel and Sasha are concerned about you; it's time for us to get you back." Jocu smiled, now pressing a clawed hand to her forehead and making her drift off into dream land. Kristin could only smile as she began to fall asleep, now knowing that she had a wonderful new set of friends that were also out of this world!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it EmeraldMoonGreen! :) And I hope you all enjoyed it as well I am**


End file.
